


Supereroi

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei non aveva mai visto di buon occhio i supereroi.</p>
<p>Secondo il suo punto di vista, essere in quel 2% della popolazione dotato di poteri straordinari era una vera e propria fregatura.</p>
<p>Fama e denaro potevano anche essere appetibili, ma nessuno sano di mente avrebbe dovuto rischiare la propria vita solo per la notorietà... almeno: Kei non l'avrebbe mai fatto.</p>
<p>Inoltre, cosa non meno fastidiosa, i supereroi erano ovunque. Con gli anni infatti i loro volti e i nomi - ridicoli, come li aveva sempre definiti - si erano fatti più importanti, e i media non avevano fatto altro se non accrescere il loro mito. Fotografi e giornalisti cercavano di catturare le loro gesta, di ottenere interviste e foto esclusive, e c'erano anche alcuni supereroi addirittura ben disposti a mostrarsi. Kei li vedeva infatti apparire nelle pubblicità, in programmi televisivi e anche nelle scatole dei cereali.</p>
<p>Una seccatura, insomma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supereroi

Tsukishima Kei non aveva mai visto di buon occhio i supereroi.

Secondo il suo punto di vista, essere in quel 2% della popolazione dotato di poteri straordinari era una vera e propria fregatura.

Fama e denaro potevano anche essere appetibili, ma nessuno sano di mente avrebbe dovuto rischiare la propria vita solo per la notorietà... almeno: Kei non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Inoltre, cosa non meno fastidiosa, i supereroi erano ovunque. Con gli anni infatti i loro volti e i nomi - ridicoli, come li aveva sempre definiti - si erano fatti più importanti, e i media non avevano fatto altro se non accrescere il loro mito. Fotografi e giornalisti cercavano di catturare le loro gesta, di ottenere interviste e foto esclusive, e c'erano anche alcuni supereroi addirittura ben disposti a mostrarsi. Kei li vedeva infatti apparire nelle pubblicità, in programmi televisivi e anche nelle scatole dei cereali.

Una seccatura, insomma.

Per quel motivo si era sempre sentito grato per il suo essere perfettamente nella norma e per il suo altrettanto normale lavoro in una caffetteria. Si trattava semplicemente di un'occupazione umile, di basso profilo e che non gli aveva neanche richiesto grandi doti, ma soprattutto: lontana dai problemi legati all'eterno combattimento tra supereroi e 'supercattivi'. Perché, logicamente, in quella bassissima percentuale di popolazione dovevano nascere anche delle persone mentalmente deviate, altrimenti a cosa sarebbero serviti gli eroi?

A Tsukishima, quindi, piaceva la sua esistenza noiosa e priva di incidenti... poi però aveva conosciuto Ushijima Wakatoshi e, volente o nolente, la sia vita era cambiata.

Era diventato un suo cliente da qualche settimana, e per quanto riguardava Kei, non gli era mai sembrato diverso dagli altri. Certo, aveva un fisico tonico ed atletico, una bella mascella ed un espressione seria e fiera, ma non era niente di speciale... anzi: sembrava un tipo normale, esattamente come Tsukishima.

Inoltre, visto che Kei non era una persona chiacchierona - per lo più gli piaceva stuzzicare Hinata, un suo collega, per la sua palese cotta per un altro loro compagno, Kageyama -, Ushijima gli era sempre sembrato il cliente perfetto con i suoi lunghi silenzi.

Ordinava, pagava e consumava il suo caffè - macchiato con due cucchiaini di zucchero - e niente di più.

Era un bel tipo e gli piaceva, ma ovviamente avrebbe tenuto la sua cosiddetta attrazione solo ed esclusivamente per sé. In fondo: perché rovinare un qualcosa di già perfetto con il suo interesse? Se le cose fossero andate male, avrebbe non solo perso un cliente ma anche del tempo che nessuno gli avrebbe ridato indietro. Per non parlare del fatto che ci sarebbe rimasto male, anche se cercava di non pensare a quell'eventualità.

Poi un giorno, dopo aver sorseggiato la sua ordinazione, Ushijima aveva deciso di rovinare tutto, attirando la sua attenzione e pronunciando un calmo: « Dovresti pulire il filtro della macchinetta», prima di lasciare la caffettiera.

Neanche a dirlo, Kei aveva storto il naso per quell'affermazione, soprattutto quando si era reso conto che Ushijima aveva perfettamente ragione - colpa di Hinata e del suo scarso livello d'attenzione: gli aveva ripetuto più e più volte di controllare i filtri.

Il caffè, per quanto fosse ancora buono, aveva un retrogusto diverso... e quello lo infastidiva non poco.

Non che a Tsukishima importasse per davvero quello stupido caffè, ma per quanto si sentisse a suo agio con quel lavoro calmo, una piccola parte di lui detestava farlo male. Di conseguenza il giorno dopo permise al suo senso competitivo - che pensava di aver perso negli anni - di lasciare un messaggio nel tovagliolo di Ushijima.

 

_" Se non ti piace, ci sono sempre altre caffetterie."_

 

Non era stato gentile, e complice il fatto che si stava interessando sempre di più a lui, aveva deciso che non gli sarebbe perdere un cliente. Doveva proteggersi in qualche modo, e cosa non meno importante: l'ultima parola doveva per forza essere sua, su quello non transigeva.

Ovviamente con quelle premesse non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ricevere una risposta, sempre scritta su un tovagliolo, da parte di Ushijima.

 

_" Se non mi piacesse non sarei qui."_

 

Tsukishima a quel punto ancora non lo sapeva, né l'avrebbe potuto sospettare, ma la sua vita aveva già iniziato a prendere una piega inaspettata e, di sicuro, anche indesiderata.

Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato meglio perderlo per non rimanere deluso in futuro, ma il suo orgoglio l'aveva tradito ed infatti c'erano stati tanti altri messaggi, scambiati sempre attraverso i tovaglioli, tra lui e Ushijima, che li avevano portati alle mail.

Era stato graduale, tant'è che Tsukishima non poté non sentirsi vagamente sorpreso nel rendersi conto del netto cambiamento della sua vita. Era caduto vittima di ciò che aveva cercato di evitare, ma fortunatamente si era anche reso conto sin da subito che quel passaggio dai tovaglioli alle mail non aveva intaccato assolutamente la natura del loro rapporto.

Quella che era iniziata come una sfida stava ovviamente continuando come tale, e Kei avrebbe continuato a stuzzicare Wakatoshi anche se in cambio avrebbe ricevuto sempre delle risposte pacate e innocenti - era come se il ragazzo non fosse in grado di afferrare il senso delle sue parole.

Era fastidioso, ma... gli piaceva sempre di più. Lo istigava a continuare quello scambio di mail, fino a quando in risposta al suo: _" Forse dovresti fare una visita oculistica"_ , Ushijima gli aveva inviato un: _" Ti ringrazio per la tua preoccupazione, ma ti assicuro che la mia vista è perfetta. Infatti gradirei vederti domani sera"_.

Inizialmente aveva pensato ad una rara e forse inconscia battuta, ma aveva imparato a conoscere Wakatoshi, ed era certo che quello per lui era un vero e proprio invito e non uno scherzo... al quale lui si ritrovò a rispondere affermativamente.

La sua vita normale aveva preso una strada inaspettata e non era intenzionato a tirarsi indietro, in fondo Ushijima gli sembrava una persona a posto e che, cosa non meno importante, non aveva mai parlato dei supereroi.

Forse, si era detto, poteva permettersi di rischiare.

Quello, in ogni caso, era il suo primo appuntamento dopo anni, e quando entrò nel locale scelto da Wakatoshi, Tsukishima non poté non sentirsi vagamente emozionato.

Ushijima lo stava già attendendo al loro tavolo, e quando i loro occhi si incrociarono quest'ultimo si alzò per accoglierlo con molta educazione.

« Sei molto affascinante, Tsukishima», dichiarò con una sincerità quasi disarmante, e Kei, mordendosi l'interno della guancia, cercò una risposta abbastanza pungente per controbattere.

Non era abituato a quei complimenti ma era certo di non potersi lasciar sopraffare. Tuttavia, un rumore assordante gli fece però morire le parole in bocca.

Era successo tutto troppo veloce per poter capire cosa stesse accadendo, e in un lampo si sentì schiacciato contro il petto di Ushijima, stretto tra le sue braccia mentre attorno a loro il muro del locale veniva distrutto.

Tossì nell'inalare la polvere che si era sollevata, e con gli occhi arrossati per lo sforzo, si ritrovò ad alzare lo sguardo verso Wakatoshi quando questo si allontanò un poco.

Gli fischiavano le orecchie per l’esplosione ed il cuore gli batteva così forte da fargli quasi male.

« Mi dispiace, Tsukishima. Ma temo di dover lavorare», disse con calma Ushijima, puntando gli occhi verso il muro ormai distrutto - solo più tardi Kei avrebbe letto che era stato un razzo, sparato da uno dei 'supercattivi', a rovinare irrimediabilmente il loro appuntamento.

« C-cosa?», Tsukishima tossì di nuovo, sorpreso e ancora confuso.

Ushijima gli rivolse uno sguardo serio, ma palesemente contrariato.

« Ti chiederei di attendermi, ma comprendo che per te potrebbe essere imbarazzante mostrarti con gli indumenti sporchi», dichiarò guardandolo da capo a piedi, « Ma apprezzo ugualmente che tu abbia accettato il mio invito. Come ti ho già detto, sei sempre affascinante.», concluse con un lieve sorriso.

Wakatoshi era come sempre sincero e senza alcun pudore e in un’altra occasione Kei si sarebbe anche sentito imbarazzato, ma ancor prima di poter parlare o fare qualsiasi altra cosa, il suo compagno era corso fuori dalle macerie del locale.

_“No.”_ , si disse, _“ Non è semplicemente 'corso via': è scomparso.”_

Rimase fermo per quelli che interpretò come qualche minuto osservando il vuoto senza capire realmente come dovesse reagire.

« Ohhh! È arrivato! Quello è _Eagle Ace_!», esclamò ad un certo punto uno dei presenti, miracolosamente sopravvissuto a quell'attacco.

Tsukishima Kei aveva sempre odiato i supereroi e, ovviamente, avrebbe continuato a detestarli perché rischiare la propria vita in quel modo era da imbecilli. Tuttavia, era certo che si sarebbe incazzato ancora di più se Ushijima non fosse più tornato da lui.

« Stupidi eroi...», borbottò irritato, alzandosi e cercando di pulirsi i pantaloni, accettando poi con un broncio la calda coperta arancione che i soccorsi, appena arrivati, gli misero sulle spalle prima di raccogliere i suoi parametri e di trascinarlo in ospedale per controllare nel dettaglio le sue condizioni.

Due giorni dopo poté finalmente rientrare a lavoro e, fortunatamente, anche Wakatoshi fece il suo solito ingresso nella caffetteria.

Kei lo squadrò da capo a piedi.

Era indeciso su cosa dirgli o come comportarsi. Aveva passato quei giorni a pensare - e anche a leggere informazioni sul _‘Fantomatico Eagle Ace’_ -, ma alla fine non aveva raggiungo nessuna conclusione.

Di conseguenza decise, per la prima volta nella sua vita, di farsi guidare dall’istinto, e gli lasciò un nuovo bigliettino nel tovagliolo, consegnandoglielo insieme alla sua solita ordinazione.

 

_\-- Odio i supereroi. Ma odio soprattutto chi rovina i miei appuntamenti!--_

 

Messaggio che venne subito seguito dalla semplice e pacata risposta di Ushijima.

 

_\-- Passo a prenderti alla fine del turno.--_


End file.
